1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in rotary pumps of the general type having a rotating pump chamber which is supplied with an inlet fluid through an annular axial passage and is provided with a stationary pitot-type pickup tube receiving the high velocity fluid and converting same to a pressured fluid which is discharged through a tube portion extending through the center of the annular inlet passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pumps of the rotary chamber type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,024 to W. L. King. It is characteristic of this type of pump that high pressures can be developed, but at the same time, the volume of pressured output fluid produced by the pump is limited. On the other hand, attempts to increase the speed and/or diameter of such pumps are limited by failure of the castings defining the rotating fluid chamber due to centrifugal stresses.